AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun
Name: AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun Model: UNSC AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun Type: Portable Gatling turret Scale: character Skill: firearms Ammo: belt fed only Fire Rate: fully automatic (About 600 RPM) Caliber: 7.62x51mm SLAP Range: 1-200/400/800 meters Damage: 4D Description: The AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun (abbreviated AIE-486H HMG or simply HMG), more commonly referred to as the Heavy Machine Gun Turret, is a UNSC machine gun effective against infantry and light vehicles . The AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun is a standard Gatling-style medium machine gun, used by the UNSC for offensive and defensive purposes. It is also more powerful than the UNSC's stationary turret, the M247 GP Machine Gun. For defensive purposes, it can be mounted on a tripod, but when used for an assault, it can be irreversibly and quickly detached from its mount. When dismounted, the weapon has a limited ammunition capacity of 200 rounds and takes about a second to "spin up" before reaching its highest rate of fire. Pulling the trigger once will cause the gun to fire a maximum of two rounds at a moderate rate; holding it down builds up the rate of fire to a higher rate. The gun's muzzle climbs slowly during sustained fire (like the M7 Caseless Submachine Gun). Its recoil is lessened by the gun's weight, but this also decreases the user's walking speed and overall mobility. Unlike other heavy machine guns in the Halo series, the AIE-486H does not overheat with continuous fire. This is a realistic portrayal, as having three barrels on the gun disperses the heat equally among them, allowing the gun to remain cool and continue functioning for long periods of time. Ammunition The AIE-486 fires 7.62x51mm Saboted Light Armor Penetrator rounds at a high rate of fire. The SLAP design incorporates a polymer sabot, which allows for the use of a tungsten penetrator projectile of a lesser diameter than the original bore. By using the casing of a large cartridge with a lightweight projectile, the velocity of the projectile is greatly increased. The bullets are powerful enough to punch through the armor of a Ghost or Wraith and destroy it with ease. Advantages Like all machine guns, the AIE-486 packs a powerful punch, filling the air with many rounds at a high rate (though not as much as the SMG). The AIE-486 is mainly a support weapon, providing heavy firepower for front-line units. The AIE-486 is extremely effective against Covenant forces, and is strong enough to take down a fully armored and shielded Brute or Elite within about 5–10 seconds. A SPARTAN-II or an Elite is strong enough to forcefully detach the turret from its mount rather than dismantling the tripod with tools. Once the weapon has been detached, the player will appear in a third-person view. The turret is also fitted with a titanium shielding, to protect the user from anyone attempting to shoot back. Disadvantages In its stationary form, the AIE-486 is a basic death trap if its user is flanked from multiple locations. Once detached from its tripod the AIE-486 has a limited ammunition supply (200 rounds as opposed to the infinite ammo supply available to a mounted machine gun), and once it runs out the turret must be discarded, as there is no physical way to reload the turret or remount it on the tripod. While wielding the turret, a Spartan or Elite will move or strafe significantly slower than their normal speed. This could be due to the weight of the turret or, perhaps, an intentional change implemented for balancing the gameplay. Source: *Halo Wiki: AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun *thedemonapostle